Unity
Unity was a supergroup that arose from an alliance between the Justice League and the Fabled during the Northham Wars of the Third Era. =History= ----- Origin At the height of the Northham Wars, a number of factions shared common cause in opposition to the dreaded Dragonslayers. Along them were the Justice League and the Fabled, whose members already held many prior friendships and good relations. These ties led to a joint surprise attack on the DS fortress of Dragonstone, which they successfully sieged and then infiltrated leading to one of the first major defeats of the war for the Dragonslayers. On 3E:51, Eris banished Calp0l and many of his Dragonslayers for insubordination and blasphemy. The resulting power vacuum was immediately filled by their primary rivals, including both the Justice League and the Fabled. On 3E:91, Justice League members Elite and Tohbeh began quietly negotiating with Rolo, leader of the Fabled, about a potential alliance and merging of the two factions. Reasoning that they were already on friendly terms and had worked well together during stressful wartime, the three eventually approached their respective groups and put the proposal to a vote. The vote passed as part of the Treaty of Unity. The merger was completed on 3E:94 and a new faction named Unity was born. It served as sort of an umbrella organization, as both the Justice League and the Fabled remained in existence. They shared intelligence and resources, cooperated on building projects, and planned strategies together. The group included four of the five members of the Priesthood of Eris, a fact that did not escape their enemies. A New Power Unity emerged as one of the true powers mid-era, rivaled only by Pwn's Rough Riders. From their twin strongholds at Ajazuroloalmtl and Sanctuary, the exerted a wide sphere of influence that covered a great deal of the western Northlands. Through their pact with Golden Glen via Tox, they gained access to both a steady supply of gold and beacons via the Glen's wither farm. When the magical protections bestowed by Eris via golden shovel vanished at Dragonstone, Unity raided and partially destroyed the fortress. A series of tunnels between the two bases were dug but later infiltrated by Spud. Tohbeh later designed a two kilometer overland trail to link the two together, with the intention of using it as a horse track and holding public races there. Unfortunately, by the time the hostilities died down, the Northlands had become something of a ghost nation and demand for such events were at an all-time low. Members were kept informed of current events through the private newsletter Northham Gazette written and distributed by Tohbeh. Return of DS and Civil War As Alarrick had predicted could happen, tensions within the group were inflamed when Rolo and MTL made a seperate peace with the Dragonslayer HyperSilence and began working on projects with him. This greatly concerned many in the Justice League, who had founded their organization with the express purpose of defeating the Dragonslayers. A further complication occured when Golden Glen's wither farm exploded, leaving it a pile of broken rubble. Several members of the Justice League presented circumstantial evidence placing the blame on HyperSilence and Spud. Internal strife continued to mount with the rumored return of Calp0l, which lead many in the Fabled to propose a peace and possibly even an alliance with the Dragonslayers. The very idea was anathema to the League. At the same time, Reaps turned on his friends, attempting to assassinate them before dying at the hands of both Rolo and MTL. Suddenly splintered, wondering if he had been their spy all along, tensions and accusations mounted across the entire faction. Unity was facing a potential civil war. However, this fractious division was soon healed. After Eris granted Calp0l and his exiled friends clemency for their crimes and Grim released his fiery grip on their immortal souls, they quickly returned to their old ways and sought vengeance against those they felt had framed them. The Dragonslayers launched attacks on both Sanctuary and Ajazuroloalmtl, ending any thoughts of peace. With the destruction and bloodshed of the Northham Wars flaring back up in full, Unity again returned to the battlefield, constantly being hunted by Spud and his DS comrades. Many lives were lost as the battles raged on, culminating in the deployment of environmental attacks against Ajazuroloalmtl itself. Lava cascaded downwards from the clouds on all sides, surrounding most of the town. Pressured to act by her furious subjects, Eris instituted controversial new edicts that forbade the use of the golden shovel to prevent vandalism and griefing from being repaired. The Dragonslayers saw this as yet another form of persecution to restrict and contain their freedom and once again accused Eris and her Priesthood of being biased against them. They argued that her priests and priestesses, the majority of whom were members of Unity, were unduly using their influence with the goddess to enact policy changes that unfairly favored their own faction above all others. Unity dismissed such allegations as little more than a desperate conspiracy theory by a group that was finally suffering for their sins. HyperSilence continued to criticize and challenge Eris, attempting to point out the hypocrisy of her ways and questioning the logic behind her increasingly indefensible decision making. Realizing that the Dragonslayers had worn out their welcome and passed well beyond their expiration date, Eris decided it was time to make an example of them. On 3E:111 with members of Unity in attendance, Eris publicly executed every known member of the Dragonslayers and returned their damned souls to Grimbo where they were once more bound in servitude to their new lord. After the War With the Dragonslayers dead, Unity was able to consolidate their gains and quickly rebound. They provided material assistance to Golden Glen as Cary, Tox, and Zen rebuilt the destroyed wither farm. Unity drew up ambitious plans to seize the remaining properties of the Dragonslayers before anyone else could do so, hoping to acquire their reaches and become the indisputed superpower of the Third Era. However, under orders from Eris, the Priest AJ took over the deed to their headquarters of Summerhall while the entirety of the HyperSpire skyscraper in Northham vanished overnight without explanation. Unity was publicly critical of these actions, arguing that Eris once again intervened in the affairs of mortals just to deny them the riches that were rightly theirs by conquest under the laws of Dragonhollow. However, Eris countered that they were entitled to nothing, as it was her actions that destroyed the Dragonslayers, not theirs. The Fabled began to distance themselves from their Justice League brethren when Elite undertook several unilateral actions such as preying upon newcomers just arriving in Northham by airship and alienating former trading partners Panda and Pwn. When Elite killed Pi while he was living in the League's own safe zone Haven, tempers within Unity flared. As a founding father of the Justice League, Bloodwrath often found himself denouncing Elite's reckless actions and issuing diplomatic apologies on behalf of Unity to prevent additional hostilities. Darkness Falls VideoGameDragon and his Team Darkness became a new thorn in the side of Unity. They killed Tohbeh, attacked Nut, and tried to scam and cheat several legitimate trades in Northham Hall. On 3E:156, Bloodwrath called a vote to determine the proper course of action. By a vote of 4-1 in favor, Unity declared war on Team Darkness. However, internally there were some reservations about getting involved in another dispute, and aside from MTL the majority of the Fabled were uninterested and considered the declaration to apply only to members of the Justice League. After a short but vicious campaign that resulted in more than thirty kills against Team Darkness, VGD abandoned his men and fled hysterically. Suddenly cowed and low on supplies, he went into hiding to evade Unity search parties. Because he had already irritated the fuck out of all of Dragonhollow, he was frozen out of the trading economy and everyone refused to do business with him. Elite soon learned that VGD had begged Pwn for protection and was granted refuge within Pwn Peak. After a quick investigation, Unity discovered that VGD had joined the Rough Riders and was now fighting under Pwn's banner. They demanded that Pwn give him up or risk breaking the peace the two factions had established. Pwn refused and they returned to an open state of war. Decline A number of factors led to reduced influence and a slow end for Unity. Elite, feeling guilty for the consequences of some of his past reckless actions, went into self-imposed exile and become a loner, fighting only to defend himself. Ozven, the leader of the Justice League, had already disappeared and gone unseen for weeks. Nut, weary of war unending, spent most of her time at Mazanar. Blood spent his available time constructing the Blood Star while Macca worked on the Maccadamia. Tox had begun spending most of his time with Dewillen, a mysterious newcomer distrusted by the majority of Unity. Many of the others simply faded away, abandoning Dragonhollow for other more vibrant worlds. With the Dragonslayers defeated and the Northlands a barren, unappealing crater mined dry of resources, there was little reason to remain. Unity was disbanded at the close of the Third Era with the arrival of the Dark Age. =Members= ----- Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Northham Wars